Catalin Unu
|language=Ludussian |broadcast_area=Nationally |formerly_called=Televiziunea Luduziei (1951-1968) Televiziunea Luduziei 1 (1968-1990) Catalin 1 (1990-1999) Luduzia 1 (1999-2004) |sister_channel(s)= Catalin Doi Catalin Trei Catalin Love Catalin Sport Catalin Cinema Catalin Limbajul Semnelor Catalin ABC Catalin 4K+ Catalin eSports Catalin Alb Catalin Negru Catalin International |website=catalinunu.ld |terrestrial=Channel 1 |online=catalinplay.ld/live-catalin-unu (Ludussia-only) }} Catalin Unu (stylized as CATA/UNU) is Ludussian television network owned by Catalin SRL. The channel broadcasts news, entertainment, documentaries, lifestyle, series, movies and sports. History Catalin Unu was launched on December 31, 1951 as Televiziunea Luduziei, but was launched as test broadcasts on August 21, 1950. Launch of the broadcast for news, entertainment and sports. On August 24, 1953, Televiziunea Luduziei broadcasts in color programmings at the evening's schedule. On May 2, 1976, Televiziunea Luduziei was renamed as Televiziunea Luduziei 1. (along with Televiziunea Luduziei 2's launch) On August 23, 1983, Televiziunea Luduziei 1 broadcasts in full color programmings. On April 16, 1990, Televiziunea Luduziei 1 was renamed as Catalin 1 as part of Catalin SRL's rebranding effort. On October 4, 1999, Catalin 1 was renamed as Luduzia 1. On June 14, 2004, Luduzia 1 was renamed as Catalin Unu and rebranded created by British design company English & Pockett as part of Catalin SRL's rebranding effort. On October 2, 2006, Catalin Unu was switched to the widescreen format. On August 20, 2007, Catalin Unu was changed the idents and enlarged in SD simulcast for idents. (4:3 to the 16:9) On October 6, 2008, Catalin Unu was changed as on-screen bug and position at 20:00 UTT. (the grey "Catalin" and the cyan "Unu" to the full white logo with black shadow) On July 20, 2009, Știrile Catalin was rebranded and switched to the widescreen format. On August 28, 2017, Catalin Unu was launched in high-definition simulcast, replacing Catalin HD as part of Catalin SRL's rebranding effort. On March 5, 2018, Catalin Unu stopped the 4:3 picture format as part of Catalin SRL's rebranding effort. On November 4, 2019, Catalin Unu was launched in ultra high-definition simulcast. (along with Catalin Doi) Programmings Current programmings Information (branded as Știrile Catalin) *''Anierica mea'' *''Banii tăi'' *''Ca’n viață'' *''Cooltura'' *''Fan/Fun urban'' *''Luduziă 9'' *''Lumea azi'' *''Matinal'' *''Știrile Catalin'' *''Știrile Catalin: Ediție specială'' *''Știrile Catalin: Meteo'' *''Știrile Catalin: Sport'' *''Știrile Catalin: Tema zilei'' *''Universul credinței'' Affairs and talk-shows *''Accente'' (Accenten) - a production of WIN Ligholtian Public Broadcasting *''Aglecă de pe unu'' (Бір Аглекр) - a production of Agleka Radio Television *''ANI polis'' *''Aventura urbană'' *''Conviețuiri'' *''Garantat 100%'' *''În grădina Danei'' *''M.A.I. aproape de tine'' *''Nadine'' *''Observatori la Parlamentul Anierican'' *''Opre Roma'' *''Parlamentul Luduziei'' *''Profesioniștii... cu Eugenia Vodă'' *''Replay'' *''Tribuna partidelor parlamentare'' Entertainment *''Tezaur folcloric'' *''Vedeta populară'' Documentaries Original programming *''#Creativ'' *''1989 - Decembrie Roșu'' *''Adevăruri despre trecut'' *''Destinația Anivision'' *''Dispăruți fără urmă'' *''Dosar Luduziă'' *''Exclusiv în Luduziă'' *''Izolați în Luduziă'' *''Momentart'' *''Ora regelui'' *''Pro patria'' *''Serviciul omoruri'' *''Teleenciclopedia'' *''Viața satului'' *''Vorbește corect!'' Foreign programming *''Caii din Marele Război'' (War Horse) *''Conexiuni pe harta timpului'' (Big History) *''Dosarele extratereștrilor'' (Unsealed: Alien Files) *''Istoria mafiei irlandeze'' (The Irish Mob) *''Trei decenii de război'' (The World Wars) *''Zigzag prin istorie'' (Mankind Decoded) Lifestyle *''Constructorii de visuri'' *''Levintza prezintă'' *''Minutul de agricultură'' *''Politică și delicatețuri'' *''Vreau să fiu sănătos!'' Series *''Ecaterina'' (Ekaterina) *''Tărâmul dintre vânturi'' (Land of Wind) Sports (by rights) *'CEV Champions League' *'Cupa Luduziei' *'Liga Zimbrilor' *'Summer Olympic Games' *'Winter Olympic Games' Movies (by rights) *'The Asylum' *'Audio Visual Romania' *'First Independent Pictures' *'Miramax Films' *'PorchLight Entertainment' *'România Film' *'SND' Former programmings :See more: Catalin Unu/Programming/Archive Broadcast hours Normal Special Logos Televiziunea Luduziei (1951-1976).png|First logo (1951 to 1976) Televiziunea Luduziei 1 (1976-1985).png|Second logo (1976 to 1985) Televiziunea Luduziei 1 (1985-1990).png|Third logo (1985 to 1990) Catalin Unu (1990-1994).png|Fourth logo (1990 to 1994) Catalin Unu (1994-1998).png|Fifth logo (1994 to 1998) Catalin Unu (1998-1999).png|Sixth logo (1998 to 1999) Luduzia 1 (1999-2001).png|Seventh logo (1999 to 2001) Luduzia 1 (2001-2004).png|Eighth logo (2001 to 2004) Catalin Unu (2004-2017).png|Ninth logo (2004 to 2017) Catalin Unu (2017-2018).png|Tenth logo (2017 to 2018) Catalin Unu HD (2017-2018).png|HD logo (2017 to 2018) Catalin Unu (2018-.n.v.).png|Eleventh logo (2018 to 2019) Catalin Unu HD (2018-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2018 to 2019) Catalin Unu (2019-.n.v.).png|Twelveth logo (2019) Catalin Unu HD (2019-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2019) Catalin Unu (April 2019 - .n.v.).png|Current logo (2019 to present) Catalin Unu HD (April 2019 - .n.v.).png|HD logo (2019 to present) Catalin Unu 4K (2019-.n.v.).png|4K logo (2019 to present) Special events Catalin Eclipsa 1 (1999).png|The Eclipse Event (August 11, 1999) Catalin Unu (2019-.n.v., versija dan Luduzije).png|Ludussia Day (August 23, 2019) External links Category:Catalin SRL Category:Primary television channels Category:Television channels, broadcasts in 16:9 image format Category:Television channels, broadcasts in HD version Category:Television channels, broadcasts in 4K UHD version Category:Sign language-availability Category:Teletext-availability Category:Ludussian-language television channels Category:Launched in 1951 Category:Television channels in Ludussia Category:Ludussia